


Moving Day

by tuddles



Series: The Dark Stranger Collection [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BDSM, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Love, Love Bites, Making Out, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pet Names, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: Moving day for Angela and Anthony.Come follow these two love birds as they move the darling Miss Fell out of her small apartment in Soho and into Crowley's generous, modern penthouse in Mayfair.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Dark Stranger Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716118
Comments: 53
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back everyone! 
> 
> I am so glad to bring these two back for this little domestic adventure. This one is particularly funny and appropriate for me to write at the moment because I have just moved houses as well, literally just got my internet working again yesterday. 
> 
> This piece is going to be a two chapter with the second chapter having some smutty times in it. 
> 
> Thank you all, love you ineffable nerds!
> 
> <3 <3 <3

“You know, it’s not too late for me to just hire some removalists” Anthony J. Crowley said as he accepted a bubble wrapped plate from the darling Angela Z. Fell and placed it neatly into a cardboard box. “I mean, it’s not like we don’t have the money.”

“ _Your_ money you mean” Angela replied a little too quickly.

Anthony groaned as he let his head flop back in slight irritation, his prominent Adam’s apple bobbing as he spoke “You know what I mean.”

Angela nodded her head gently while she carefully wrapped a ceramic bowl with the blue -tinted bubble wrap. “I know” she said softly, almost a whisper while she looked at the bowl, idly popping one of the plastic bubbles between her thumb and forefinger.

“Hey” Anthony crooned, leaving the box in exchange for stepping up behind his Angel. Two long and scrawny arms slithered around a chubby waist, hands meeting in the front, clasping under the heavy swell of a busty chest.

“I know we’re not married or anything. But I want to take care of you. I wouldn’t have asked you to move in with me if I didn’t” kind words were shared as he leaned down, nuzzling gently into the crook of her soft, welcoming neck. “Let me take care of you, Angel” he whispered, kissing a sensitive patch of creamy skin.

 _“Mmmm_ I know. And I love you for that” the sweet feminine words all but moaned from her lips as she enjoyed the attentions on her throat. After sucking in a deep breath, she turned around in her lover’s arms and smiled as she reached up, swinging her own arms around tall shoulders.

“You know that you don’t need to spend a lot of money to make me happy” she offered a warm, genuine smile as she looked up. Bright, soulful blue eyes gazed happily into shimmery gold irises. Silently, she prayed to whoever that his shades were up in his hair. She tilted her head and enjoyed coaxing a low growl from her Sir as she soothingly rubbed fingertips into the nap of his bony neck.

“Plus…” she continued, loving the way that his gangly body was starting to relax against her. “You already paid to hire the truck. And moving things by ourselves will be more fun!” she said, a little too happy about that.

“Fun?” Crowley scoffed, laughing and shaking his head “it amazes me how you can always find the positive in everything.”

“Hmm… well, I found the positive in you, didn’t I?” Angela said with a cheeky smile, gently bitting the corner of her mouth and flicking her eyes down to her handsome Sir’s lips.

The gorgeous redhead flashed her a wryly grin, always amused when his Angel’s bratty side came out to play.

“That, you did” he said before he reached down to grab a possessive hold of his Angel’s juicy ass and with a grunt, hauled her up to sit on the kitchen counter. A girly yelp escaped Angela’s lips followed by a happy giggle that ran through her body, causing all of her delicious curvy bits to jiggle nicely.

Miss Fell was looking different than normal today, but still as cute and adorable as she always was. Seeing as she was going to be getting sweaty and dirty today, she had traded in her khaki skirt and conservative blouse for a pair of denim shorts and a scoop neck red top. Still determined to have a bit of her own twist to the outfit, she wore a red and white tartan bandana in her hair, rolled up into a headband and tied off in a neat little bow. From the way that the manly hands were roaming up and down her plushie flanks, Anthony more than approved of this can-do pin-up girl look that she was sporting.

 _“Mmm…_ I like you in shorts, Angel” he commented as his black nails scrapped against the worn denim, pushing against the flesh of her generous thighs.

“You do?” she blushed, suddenly feeling bashful and shy while she wiggled, getting her butt comfortable on the hard marble. “I always feel a bit like mutton dressed like lamb in shorts. I worry what people will think.”

“Well I think…” Anthony started, trailing hands back up to take a hold of luscious hips. “That you look like…” his slender frame pushed between thick thighs, getting as close as he could to his Angel. “A delicious, scrumptious, _juicy_ piece of lamb” he smirked before diving down and smashing his lips against hers, desperate to have a taste.

 _“Mmmmph”_ Angela moaned into the kiss, closing her eyes and going all melty. Short, chubby legs had a mind of their own, wrapping around Anthony’s narrow waist and pulling him closer to her. He slotted nicely against her and growled when his crotch bumped against hers. Angela’s moan grew and within seconds, the kiss intensified into a filthy and passionate thing.

Just as exploring hands were slinking up under the back of the red shirt, the front door of the apartment flew open and in came a flutter of layered skirts and jingling bangles.

“Oh! Sorry to break up an intimate moment” Tracy said, her voice apologetic but her actions continuing on anyway. She entered further into the apartment like she owned it (which she technically did) and immediately started to help by folding up a pile of sheets she spotted on the couch and packing them into a box.

Anthony growled in frustration and Angela sympathetically rubbed the sides of his arms, placing another soft, sweet kiss to his lips.

“That is quite alright, Tracy. Thank you again for coming to help out” she said, smiling over the curve of Anthony’s shoulder.

“My pleasure, love” Tracy smiled and sent Angela a knowing wink. “Oh, and before I forget. Mr Spandex is ‘ere.”

“What?” Anthony said in a deep voice, staring at Angela with a look that somehow managed to say _‘oh, please don’t tell me that Gabriel is here, he is going to be so annoying and irritating. I like the guy but come on!’._

With a pretty pout, Angela fluttered her lashes and returned a look that replied with a _‘I know, but we need the help with the heavy furniture and he was so happy to be involved, it’s just for a few hours.’_

The two of them exchanged looks to convey a whole detailed conversation which ultimately ended with Anthony sighing and resting his head on Angela’s soft shoulder. “Fine” he said in defeat and tried not to cringe when he heard the familiar sound of clip-in cycling shoes walking on the landing.

With a sturdy hold, Anthony guided Angela off the counter and back onto her feet. He gave her one final kiss and flicked his shades down over his eyes just before the overly excited American accent boomed through the apartment.

“Right!” Gabriel declared cheerfully, clapping his hands together in a _‘let’s get this done’_ sort of way. “I was thinking that we should take the furniture down first and then the rest of the stuff” he stated, naturally slotting himself into a leadership role. “So that’s you and me, Shades, come on!” he snapped at Anthony before heading over to one of the wooden bookcases.

Angela tried to hide a giggle as she heard Anthony groan and watched as he dragged his feet like a rebellious teenager being sent to the principal’s office.

……….

The next hour and a half saw the little group continuously carrying all sorts of furniture, bags and boxes down the stairwell and into the waiting truck. At some point Mr Shadwell joined them, but his assistance extended mostly to criticizing rather than actually doing anything helpful. By the end of it, it was safe to say that everyone was getting tired of him pointing out things that they had missed or were doing wrong in his opinion. To everyone’s relief, Tracy finally decided to call it and enticed Shadwell away with the promise of larger and sugar biscuits at her place.

“Are ye sure that ye don’t be needin’ our ‘elp at the other end, love?” Tracy asked, casually chatting to Angela out in the hallway while Gabriel and Anthony went back up to fetch the last couple of boxes.

“Oh, thank you Tracy but I think we will be alright. I got these two hunks and there is a big service elevator at Anthony’s place, so that will make it much easier” she smiled, ever fond of how polite the motherly redhead was.

“Ye gonna have ta stop callin’ it his place ya know, love. Ye live there now too” Tracy smiled and winked.

“True, very true” Angela giggled and nodded her head. “Oh Tracy, I am very much going to miss seeing you every day” Angela commented, feeling that this quiet moment called for it. Looking at the warm, kind face, she felt like she was moving out of her childhood home all over again.

“Oh, shush dear. Ya gonna make me cry!” Tracy sniffled, her eyes already beginning to well up. “Come here” she said, pulling Angela into a warm hug.

“I will be right here whenever ye need ta talk. And I will be expectin’ an invite round for tea sometime soon, no excuses!” she said, pushing through her tears.

“Most definitely! I plan to start putting his - _our_ kitchen to good use. So I will need you to help me eat all of the cakes I will be baking” Angela smiled, holding back her own bittersweet teas.

“Whenareyagongitmemyboozejezabel?!” Shadwell called out through the ajar door into Tracy’s apartment. She and Angela giggled and wiped their tears away.

“See ya soon, dear” the kind redhead said, placing a sweet kiss to Angela’s puffy cheek before she slinked away.

With a sniffle of emotion, Angela climbed up the familiar stairs for the last time and soon found herself standing in an almost completely empty apartment. Suddenly, she was transported back several years ago when she first moved in. It wasn’t much, but it had been the perfect little flat for her to start her adult life. The paint was chipped, and the carpet was old, but the walls held stories and the details had character. It was a well-loved abode, and she hoped that she had done the place justice while she had been its career.

“Jesus Christ!” her thoughts were interrupted by Anthony’s voice echoing from the kitchen. “What the hell is in this box? It’s so heavy!”

Angela peeped over and giggled, reading the markings that she had put on the side of the box. “That is tea stuffs, darling.”

“Tea?” he said in a confused tone “How much tea can you need?!”

Angela giggled and started on an educational little rant “well there is Blueberry, Raspberry, Ginseng, Sleeptime, Green Tea, Green Tea with Lemon, Green Tea with Lemon and Honey, Liver Disaster, Ginger with Honey, Ginger without Honey, Vanilla Almond, White Truffle Coconut, Chamomile, Blueberry Chamomile, Decaf Vanilla Walnut, Constant Comment, Earl Grey…”

“Woah, okay, forget I asked” Anthony commented with a laugh “I think you made some of those up” he winked and then with a huff, he picked up the box with a more confident grip and carried it out.

She watched with a fond smile as her handsome redhead left, leaving her alone in the now completely empty flat.

She took a few minutes to take a turn around the place, one final roam around the small space she had called home for years. It was irrational, but she started to feel emotional again while she roamed. She smiled as she stood where her bed used to be, remembering those nights that she had laid there thinking about Anthony when he was merely a dark stranger to her. She blushed, remembering the time when she accidently called him while she was pleasuring herself. Oh yes, this place held so many memories.

She smiled to herself as she returned to the front door, silently happy to have known this place. She hoped in her heart that the next tenants would treat it as well as she had. From what Tracy had mentioned, the new renters were going to be a young woman who worked at the post office and her nerdy looking boyfriend. Angela hoped that they would treat both the apartment and Tracy as well as they deserved.

With a sigh and one last look, she stepped out of the flat, closing and locking the door behind her.

It was time for the next chapter in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day continues at the Mayfair apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so.
> 
> Smut. Mostly smut. Smut that turned out to be smuttier than I had anticipated it to be.
> 
> Yeah, it sort of developed a life of it’s own towards the end.
> 
> I hope you ineffable nerds enjoy reading it.
> 
> <3 
> 
> Oh, and my apologies for not replying to the comments in the previous chapter yet. I shall get on to that soon. You are all so lovely for leaving such awesome and positive words, thank you. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

With the use of the generous service elevator, moving Miss Fell’s things from the truck and into the Mayfair apartment proved to be easier and quicker than they had anticipated. In fact, the most difficult part of this entire endeavour was deciding where the excessive number of bookcases were going to go.

After several back and forth suggestions, a lot of pouting and just a wee bit of puppy dog eyes, Anthony ended up caving to most of Angela’s desires. The decision was made to convert one of the guest rooms into a library. To be fair, apart from Angela, no one else really came around, so Anthony was pretty content with that decision. What he wasn’t okay with was his bedroom becoming a library as well. In the end, they decided on one small bookcase in the bedroom, another small one in the living area and the rest of them in the designated library room. He did however make it very clear that all hell will break loose if piles of books started to magically appear where they ought not to be. Secretly, Angela looked forward to finding out what _all hell breaking loose_ would entail.

Angela and Anthony kindly offered to shout Gabriel lunch, but the fitness fanatic politely declined and then continued to explain to them at length the intricacies of the fasting diet he was in the middle of. As soon as Gabriel stated to give Anthony tips on how to ‘bulk up’, the lanky redhead decided that was quite enough Mr Spandex for one day (or century) and not so subtly began shepherding him out the front door. With plenty of waving and exchanging of goodbyes, the door was finally closed and the feeling of being alone together had never felt better. Well, being alone with each other and an apartment filled with moving boxes.

“Arrgg… that was painful” Crowley said, long lanky limbs threatening to collapse right then and there by the door.

Angela giggled cutely, flashing a little sympathetic pout “naww, my poor Sir… do you mean the physical labour or the dietary tips?” she smirked in a teasing manner as she leaned against one of her many unopened boxes of books.

“Err, both… definitely both” he replied, rounding up enough energy to stand tall and stretch his aching arms above him. He winced and rubbed a finger to his temple. “Although I think it’s the latter that has given me this headache.”

In an instant, Angela’s teasing look changed to serious and concerned as she turned to head into the kitchen “you probably need some water, Sir. I don’t think either of us have been drinking enough today. Come on” she flashed a smile and happily wiggled her bottom behind her as she went.

With an amused laugh, Anthony grinned and followed that gorgeous, denim-clade ass.

……….

They both felt better once they had downed a refreshing glass of chilled water, the drink doing well to quench their thirst and to cool down their exhausted bodies. Angela hummed in sweet content as she set the empty glass down and Anthony chewed loudly on a piece of ice as he stepped in front of her, trapping his Angel against the large kitchen island.

Angela shivered slightly as the tip of a long finger slipped under her chin, the touch cold and wet with condensation. With a gentle command, the finger lifted her chin, inviting her face to angle upwards. Warm sunlight shone through the kitchen windows, bouncing off an ivory complexion, highlighting the innocent beauty of her features. Baby blues looked up just in time to watch Anthony remove his shades, setting them on the counter with a clink. For as many times as she had seen those eyes in the past, her heart still managed to leap, beaming with affection at the very first hint of gold. She smiled stupidly, like a fool in love as she lost herself in amber pools.

“Now… where were we?” Anthony casually commented before he reached down, claiming a solid grasp of angelic ass cheeks and hauling her up onto the flawless black marble. She squealed and he chuckled, flashing that sinister smirk of his. “Oh yes. I remember now.”

“Sir!” she breathed out, the word only just managing to roll off her tongue before her mouth was claimed by his. Blue eyes fluttered closed and sweet moans of approval were easily given as she melted under the touch, quickly slotting back into place as if they had never been parted that morning. Instead now it was different, now this was happening in _their_ apartment, in _their_ kitchen, on top of _their_ pristine marble counter. The word _their_ kept tumbling around her mind, solidifying the very real fact that their relationship was getting very serious indeed. This handsome, charming, modern gentleman could have anyone he wanted, anyone at all. Yet here he was, toned body between her thighs and hungry lips on hers. He wanted her and only her and that thought was making her drunk. She purred in delight and kissed back with a matching passion, arms returning to where they had been slung around his shoulders. She smiled against his lips and rubbed the back of his neck tenderly.

As soon as Anthony’s impatient hands were slipping up under the back of her top, Angela was suddenly reminded about how dirty and sweaty she had gotten during the day.

“Wait, I – “ she blurted out against his thin lips, her voice objecting but her body very much not wanting to stop. “I’m all… all dusty and – and sweaty and – and…” she started to ramble, pale eyebrows pushing together in that oh so endearing look of concern.

“Well, we better get you out of these dirty clothes then” Anthony replied with a smirk. Angela was going to protest but was quickly distracted by forceful hands pulling her shirt up and over her head, tossed somewhere off onto the floor. Before she knew it, her bra was off as well, flung to the same destiny as the scarlet top. Crowley hummed in approval, selfishly grabbing at large supple breasts and yanking at them, using the grip to pull his Angel closer. With a low growl, he re-commenced the kiss. It was hard and sloppy and felt so fucking good.

Sweet Miss Fell moaned into the kiss, little yelps and squeals of pleasure erupting whenever she would feel the grip tighten, nails digging in, fingertips skimming over a nipple, knowingly teasing in all the ways that made her melt. _Good Lord, he was getting so good at this._ After months of getting to know every inch of her flesh, he was now familiar with every nook and cranny, every erogenous zone, every little trick that would have her mewling in an instant. Much to Angela’s delight, Anthony never shied away from using this knowledge to his advantage. He was now able to play her like a finely turned instrument, plucking and strumming just so to make his favourite music.

Dark nails trailed down, scratching over the ripeness of a round belly, cherishing the feel of such soft, supple skin. Slippery tongues rolled around in a lude dance while Crowley tugged at the front of Angela’s shorts, popping the button and zipping down the fly. He groaned with arousal and captured Angela’s tongue with a suck while he plunged a hand down the front of the denim shorts and cotton panties. He knew that she would be wet, she was always wet, but it still delighted him to discover it himself. After delivering a cheeky nip to the tip of her tongue, he broke from her lips and started to kiss down along her throat. He revelled in hearing her moan, singing her pleasure just for him while he rubbed his fingers up and down the dewy mound.

“Sir” she breathed out, tilting her head back and to the side to give him full access to her neck. “Fuck… Sir… _yes…”_ she whimpered, her curvaceous hips instinctually bucking, rolling back and forth so she could fuck her cunt against his hand. “More… please, Sir… _more…”_ she begged, desperation evident in her cry.

 _“Mmmm…_ my greedy slut” Anthony growled into her ear, enjoying the needy mewl that earnt him. “Lift!” he suddenly commanded while he pulled his hand out and grabbed at the sides of the shorts. Without question, the submissive angel was quick to obey, lifting herself up enough for him to remove the denim, striping it and letting it drop to the floor along with her moistened panties. He took a moment then to pull her shoes and socks off, not satisfied until his love was completely and utterly naked. He had half a mind to change the rules so she would always be naked at home. To him, there was nothing more perfect than his bare and beautiful angel.

 _“Mmmm… good girl…”_ he praised and then gently guided her to lay back. She gasped at the coolness of the marble against her hot and sweaty skin, but soon she was writhing, squirming like a fish out of water. She mewled and sobbed, desperate for attention to be back on her aching cunt.

 _“Shhhh…_ I’ve got you…” he assured her with a comforting tone, stroking up and down the warm cushions of her chubby thighs. “I’ve got you, my dove” he whispered as he lowered himself down and tentatively kissed the sensitive flesh of an upper thigh. Angela sobbed, pouting as another kiss was delivered to the other thigh. His mouth was so close, _so very close._ Just one more inch over and he would be…

And then he _was._

Thin lips kissed directly upon her swollen clitoris and she moaned out loud. Anthony grinned and his long tongue slithered out to have a taste. Angela’s hips bucked at the touch, stopped only by two strong arms coiling down and around her thighs, keeping her pinned down to the counter and opened wide. She whimpered, sparks of oversensitive pleasure shooting from her pussy while that unyielding mouth took what it wanted. Anthony growled and grunted, wild with lust as he pushed his face between her thighs and sloppily feasted on the pretty pink pussy.

 _“Nnnngg…. Aaaah… fffffuuu… Sir!”_ she moaned gibberish as her eyes rolled back in pleasure and her spine arched on its own volition. She swallowed hard, gulping down the fluid of a salivating tongue before opening wide and continuing to moan. Small hands, desperate to touch her Sir, reached down and fisted into his crimson hair. How silky smooth the locks were, fiery bliss between her fingers. Eagerly, she pushed and pulled with a careful touch, subtly helping to establish the mounting pace.

Anthony was lost in his own little world, the heavenly bliss that was eating out his delicious Angel. He kissed and licked, nipped and bit, slurped and sucked. He explored up and down and back up again, tasting everything from above her clit all the way down to the cleft of her ass. He was thrilled by such devilish delight when his tongue would briefly slide over the puckered star of her rear entrance, teasing his Angel into another frenzy of wiggles and moans.

Soon enough, Anthony’s cock was so hard that he couldn’t stand being trapped in his skinny jeans any longer. With a grunt, he relinquished control of one of Angela’s thighs and reached down to unbuckle and unzip. He groaned long and loud, lips vibrating directly into the scrumptious cunt as he wrapped his fist around his member and pulled himself out and free. For a moment, he lifted his head, breathing in deep and taking a second to bask in the moment. His Angel was naked and writhing so deliciously for him, his cock was hard and throbbing, aching to be balls deep inside of the luscious cunt. He wanted to snap up and stuff her full, but he didn’t let himself. Not straight away at least.

Slowing himself down, he let go of his cock so that he could slip and slide his hand over the gushing cunt. Once his hand was well and truly slick with angelic juice, he reached down again and took a hold of himself. He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure as he pumped. Turning his head, he administered some possessive bites to Angela’s thighs while he rolled his slender hips, fucking his slippery fist until he could feel that familiar tightness in his balls.

He let go just in time to stop himself from climax, that he wanted to save for inside his gorgeous girl. Breathing heavy, he scooped up some oozing precum from the tip of his cock with his thumb and then leaned over his Angel to bring it to her lips. “Clean” he ordered and watched with lusty eyes as she parted those velvety lips without question and dutifully licked the honey up. He growled, so fucking turned on by that sight that he didn’t wait for her to finish cleaning before he fisted his hand into her blonde hair, grabbed on tight and sheathed his cock inside of her without warning.

“Your _mine,_ aren’t you?” he growled through gritted teeth, golden eyes staring at the look of pained pleasure on his Angel’s sweet face. She was so delightfully dishevelled, blushed and warm and oh so soft. Like a sex doll made of sunlight and clouds.

“Yours!” she managed to say, at least she thought she said it. Right now, her whole mind felt like sand, flowing steadily through a sieve. She tried to comprehend words, but the intensity of her beyond teased cunt being fucked furiously was all that she could think of.

“I should keep you naked and collared, chained in this flat all the time” he said in a deep and dangerous voice. It was just a fantasy of course, not something that he would actually enforce upon her, it was an unrealistic protocol. But the idea. _Oh fuck,_ that idea was sending his hips into overdrive and his cock into all kinds of throbbing. “Would you like that, hmmm? To be a kept cum slut?”

Angela couldn’t answer. She wanted to, but she was pretty sure she couldn’t remember how her voice worked. Images of being chained up and kept naked and needy for her Sir was driving her insane. She swallowed and nodded profusely, moaning a mixed symphony of Sirs and yesses and pleases. The occasional cuss managed to sneak out and Anthony took that with a certain amount of pride.

“Cum for me my delicious slut, cum on your Master’s cock” he commanded, the words flying straight from his subconscious before he could fully comprehend what he was saying.

_Master._

That word shot into Angela so violently that she could do nothing else but arch her back and feel the intense rush of pleasure suddenly jolting her. She whimpered and sobbed and cried out in pure ecstasy, closing her eyes and curling her toes while she rode out the monumental orgasm.

Anthony was not far behind her, grunting and groaning as he thrusted forward, embedding himself so deeply inside of her that he was certain his seed sprayed straight into her womb. After every single drop was milked from him, he felt all energy drain from him and fell down over his soft little Angel.

They both breathed deep, panting and sighing and humming sweetly as they basked in the glow of their climaxes.

“You said, _Master”_ Angela’s voice was soft, so much so that Anthony wasn’t quite sure he heard it. But he had and he internally berated himself for having said the word at all. This was something that could definitely scare her away.

“I did” he replied flatly, wrapping his arms around a plush waist and hugging gently.

“Could we please use that word more, Sir?” she asked politely, feeling a little sheepish for saying so, but unable to deny the pleasure she had felt from hearing it.

“We can if you want to” Anthony smiled like an idiot, an idiot in love. "Let’s talk about it more later” he added, and she hummed with a nod.

“But right now…” he said and then groaned as he lifted himself up, feeling the ache of his muscles keenly.

He looked down and admired the stream of cum that leaked from the tight hole as he pulled out and tucked himself away. _“Mmm…_ right now we should probably have a shower.”

Angela sighed with content and nodded again in agreement, feeling a bit lightheaded as she lifted herself up _“mmm…_ yes Sir” she smiled.

Smiling back, Anthony pressed a soft and loving kiss to her lips before he helped her down.

If this was just the first day of them living together, this was certainly going to be the adventure of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments always make me smile :) 
> 
> <3


End file.
